Season of the Witch
by changeyoulikearemix
Summary: Andrea "Andie" Oliver adjusts to living with her Mother back in Mystic Falls after the death of her Father. Andie grew up knowing she was different from the other kids; but as soon as she crossed the border into Mystic Falls she has been granted a second chance at normality. But she quickly finds out that she can't have the normal life she's always wanted when her powers return.


A paper is a lot harder to write; when you actually have to write it yourself. I'd say my choice to come back to Mystic Falls after all these years wasn't necessarily by choice. I was moved away from here when I was three. My Mother and Father divorced and I was the lucky one that got stuck with my Dad.

I stare out the window by my desk and watch the children from down the road play their game of street hockey. I was never like that as a child; I would rather stay inside and read a book then play with other children. I only trust a select few. Trust me I have my reasons.

My Mother pokes her head into my room through the gap between the door and the frame. "Why don't you go out with one of your friends from school, Andrea?"

I roll my eyes and set my pen down on the desk. "It's Andie; Mother and no, I will not go outside. You know a normal Mom would be more than happy to have a child so committed to their studies."

My Mother sets the laundry basket down on my bed and raises her brow. "Andrea you're Eighteen years old. Would it kill you to get a life?"

I pull on my favorite black My Chemical Romance hoodie. The strands of my black hair cover my face. "Yes I'll go out tonight. I'll have a bunch of unprotected sex with god knows who and maybe I'll hook-up with a chick. Then I'll try a bunch of drugs with cute fluffy names and end up dead." I reply pushing the flyaway hairs away from my face.

My Mother just rolls her eyes at me. "Andrea." She simply replies with a tone oh to familiar to most teens.

"Andie!" I correct.

Mother watches me plug my hair straighten into the outlet. "Andie you have a second chance to be normal. Go be a normal teen! Regardless of the past; this is your future." She picks the laundry basket up and heads out the door. "Go be normal."

I grab a chunk of my hair and straighten it out. Strand by strand it run it through my hair until it's as straight as a pin. My Mother's right though; I haven't been able to lead a normal life. I lived with my Dad in Georgia since I was three until he died of Cancer this last year. Dad did a great job raising me; but he had no idea how to handle the monkey wrench he was thrown when I got the curse. No I'm not talking about that annoying womanly curse we all get as we enter womanhood-No I'm talking about the curse where I got witchy powers.

No I can't make my nose wiggle; my life isn't Bewitched. No I don't fly a broom, I drive a Blue 1999 Volkswagen Beetle. No I don't have a black cat, no I can't cast a love spell. Trust me if I could I wouldn't have ever dated Bobby Hale in 8th grade. Then there is my favorite, no I can't turn people into toads. Not like any of those things matter. I'm now powerless; ever since I moved back here to Mystic Falls.

I turn my hair straightener off and open my window. I climb out on the ledge and make my way across the branch. I climb down the tree to a low enough limb; then I jump down to the ground.

"You can still use the front door!" My Mother yells from the living room window as I dart to my car.

I open the car door with my clicker and look at my Mother with a smug grin. "You told me to be a normal teen. So I'm sneaking out."

"Be home by Ten!" She calls from the window.

I get in my car and drive down the road; I pick up my phone and put it in the holder secured to my dash. "Call Matt!" I yell at the phone as I push the button.

"Do you want to call Matt Donovan?" The female like voice coming from my phone asks.

"Yes." I roll my eyes. "He's the only Matt in my Contacts!" I had met Matt when I was visiting my Mother one summer. He was busing tables at The Grill and was having 'issues'- Mom, Dad fighting over who I would live with when the time for College type issues. Matt and I had lunch together and talked about life, exchanged phone numbers and occasionally we send each other awkward 'Hey. What's up?' text messages. That was about it though. Once I moved back here I wasn't able to reconnect with him nor did I really want to. Guess now was a better time then ever.

"Um hey." Matt answers.

"Hey Matt! It's Andie Oliver."

He laughs cutting me off. "Yeah I know I just didn't think people knew how to talk on a phone anymore. So what's up?"

"My Mother wanted me out of the house to be a normal 18 year old so…Do you like know of any parties? Or like want to hang out?"

"I'm just out working tonight. Helping a friend with a little side job, but if you want to stop by at The Grill say in 15 minutes. I'd be more than happy to share a dirty plate of Nachos with you on my lunch."

I pull into the parking lot of The Grill and turn off the ignition. "I'll be waiting inside, I actually just pull into the lot."

"Great! See you soon." He replies before hanging up the phone.

I pull my phone from the holder and exits the car, I shut the door behind me and beep the lock. The Grill is one of the only places to get pretty good food in this town and more than likely just staying above water. Nothing in this little town seems to be doing well. I sit down at a booth and read over the menu, studding it as I wait for Matt. I can feel the stares of 10 pairs of eyes looking in my direction. I suppose a small town like this would be on edge whenever someone new rolls into town. Mystic Falls seems to be one of those 'everyone knows everyone' towns.

Matt's definition of 15 minutes is grossly understated.

"Hey sorry I'm late. You weren't waiting too long were ya?" Matt asked as he took the seat opposite of me.

I giggle and roll my eyes. "No, not at all. Though I did learn how to preform open heart surgery and got my Doctorial while I waited for you."

He snickers. "Very funny, but I'm truly sorry Andrea. I can already let you know I'm going to be a shitty friend."

I shake my head before taking a drink of water from the glass. "Don't worry about it. My own Mother forgot me in a Walmart once for three hours when I was eight. So don't feel too bad."

As Matt and I waited for our Nacho order we continued making small talk until an unsettling feeling came over me. My hazel eyes widened and my body tensed I could feel the lack of control I had on my body. The uncontrollable pressure in my head was almost too much to take.

Matt grabbed my extended arms and shook them. "Andrea! Are you alright?" His voice was filled with panic, but I couldn't speak. Tears began to roll down my face as I slowly snapped out of my temporary paralysis. "Andrea!" Matt shakes my arms again.

I pull my arms away and grab a Twenty from my wallet and slam it down on the table. "I have a really bad feeling; we have to get out of here. Now! Everyone needs to get out of here now." Matt just continues to look at me. "Matt please just trust me." I sling my bag over my shoulder and run towards the door. I grab the handle on the fire alarm and pull it down. The alarm screeches loudly and the emergency lights flash. Everyone in the restaurant began to exit in a mass group of confusion.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Matt asked breathlessly as he ran up behind me and grabbed my arm.

I yank my arm away and look at Matt. "You're never going to believe me even if I told you."

"Try me!"

I unlock my car door. "I saw something; and it scared me. I'm a Witch Matt and I haven't had my powers since I moved back to Mystic Falls.

"When was that?"

I look at Matt in disbelief, I had just told him I was a Witch and it was like it never even fazed him. "I moved back a few Months ago. Matt I just told you I'm a Witch. Does that not freak you out at all?"

He bursts out laughing. "You have no clue about this town do you?"

As we talk a man dressed in all black wearing a hoodie walks out of the Grill straight for us. "Do you know that man Matt?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He replies with a shaky tone to his voice. He places his hand on my back with his eyes fixed on the man. "Get in your car and go Andie!" He says as the man in the black hoodie approaches quickly. I panic and fumble for my keys in the pocket. I hit the button and the lights flash.

I look at the man approaching quickly; hold my hand out and start chanting under my breath. My body tense up again as the stranger in black drops to the ground. Matt shakes my shoulders, I break my fixated gaze on the stranger and turn to Matt. "Get in the car!" I shriek. He runs to the other side of the car and gets in. I jump into the driver's seat, my hands fumbling with the keys trying to get it the key into the ignition.

"Come on Andie!"

"I'm trying!" I yell back; finally able to get the car to start. I quickly pull into reverse, then drive and peel out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going to go?" Matt asks looking behind us.

I take a sharp left out of town and head down the highway. "I don't know! What the fuck is going on? Why are you not freaking out? I just told you I was a Witch?"

Matt rubs his face and laughs. "You're not the first Supernatural I've met Andie." He smiles at me as he turns to look at my direction. "There are other Witches, Vampires and Werewolves…"

"…Oh my." I joke interrupting him.

"Wizard of Oz joke. Cute." He laughs. "My Sister was a Vampire and so are two of my Ex's, so don't feel weird to talk to me about you being a Witch. I get it…kinda…not really but I'm trying to be an open minded person. I know where we can go. Take the next turn."

I pull into the long lane and up to the front door. "Vampires live here. Or well lived here until Supernaturals couldn't cross the borders of Mystic Falls. My good friend Jer lives here now. He won't mind us stopping in."

You wouldn't believe how strange the idea of Vampires and Werewolves sound to me; a Witch. It's surprising really. "This is all so strange to me. I mean…My Mother freaked the first time I did 'funny stuff'. Now I find out there are Vampires and Werewolves."

"Let's get inside…incase whatever or whoever he was finds where we went."

I get out of my car and look at Matt with a smile. "It's nice to be able to tell someone what I am and not have them freak out on me."

His smiles turned into a smirk, he looked down then back up at me. "You just have to tell me this one thing. Were you super upset when you realized you were never going to get your acceptance letter to Hogwarts?"

I can't help but laugh so hard I snort; certainly not the most attractive thing I have ever done. "Crushed rather." I close the door and walk alongside Matt towards the dungeon like door.

He rings the doorbell and places his hands in his jean pockets. The deadbolt and lock click before the door opens. A tall man about my age with short brown hair and a muscular build opens the door and rolls his eyes. "Matt…Dude The Salvatore Boarding House is not your personal hook-up lounge." The man says looking at Matt.

"Jeremy meet my _friend _Andrea, Andrea meet Jeremy." I like the stress he put on the word friend. I smirk.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy, please just call me Andie." I hold out my hand and smile.

Jeremy reaches out his hand and shakes mine.

"Andrea is a Witch." Matt announces.

I give him a glare. I wasn't used to telling people and here he goes blabbing to the first person he sees.

"Jer's Sister is a Vampire. It's all good Andie; you can trust him." Matt reassures me as we step into the house.

The house was undeniably gorgeous; all the fixtures and sculptures in the house were ornate. The woodwork on the trim were decorated with intricate lines and swirls. The warm glow gleamed from the room at the end of the hall. I walk into the room and look around. A silhouette figure moves towards me; I move back slightly.

"Um…hi…I'm Andrea…" I says nervously, my voice trembling.

The man continues to advance, his face illuminating from the orange glow of the fireplace. "I'm Damon Salvatore." He raises his brandy glass to his lips and takes a swig with a smoldering smirk.


End file.
